Puzzle Pieces
by KaleidoscopeKreation
Summary: This is when Caddy runs away from uni, as mentioned in indigio's star. One-shot, very fluffy and emotional. My first casson fic. Please read and review! also explains 1 of the mystery address book names!


**This is set when Caddy runs away from University, as mentioned in 'Indigo's Star'. My 1****st**** Casson Fic. Enjoy!**

Two tears dribbled down my cheeks as I sat on my uncomfortable bed, in the dim, dank University room. It was only the first week of my two-year University course, and I had a mountain of homework, two girls who hated me- and awful, horrible homesickness. I missed Saffy- she could have confronted Holly and Emma, and make them see my side of the story- _I _hadn't known that Sean was Emma's boyfriend, and when he had scribbled his number in my address book, before I had time to protest, it wasn't my fault she and her friend were just coming into the room. Indigo could have rescued me from all this homework, and stopped boys constantly trying to chat me up. Rose could've just been Rose, doggedly proving she was right, charming all my horrible teachers, and she would've drawn all over this wall by now- making the room a joy to be in. I was like a single jigsaw piece- uninteresting and alone without the rest of my puzzle. I thought of my family, and my darling Michael, and wondered if they missed me as much as I missed them- if they were like a puzzle with a missing piece- or had they healed over without me? I couldn't stop thinking about them. Did Saffy still have her angel safe? Had Indigo fallen out of the window? What was Rose drawing? How many paintings had Mummy sold, and Dad exhibited? Questions, worries, wishes, all going around my head- all about my family. The Cassons. I had to go back, complete the puzzle. I couldn't stay here a moment longer. I stood up, suddenly in fast-forward. I threw my clothes into a bag, shoved my mobile into my pocket, wiped my eyes, and ran from the room- straight into Holly and Emma. 'Where are you going, then _Cadmium_?' Holly drawled. 'Off to meet someone else's boyfriend?' Emma giggled. 'No,' I said in a low voice. 'I'm going home!' They both sniggered.

'Oh please,' drawled Emma. 'You're not saying we're _bullying_ you, are you? You've only got yourself to blame, stealing someone's boyfriend in your first week!'

I snapped. Contrary to popular belief, I do have a temper- it's just takes a lot before I lose it. But now I did. Drawing myself up to my full height, I shouted 'I'm going home because I miss my family! You probably wouldn't know what it's like to actually _love _your family- you probably just think of yours as an embarrassment and money source! Mine are also my best friends and the people I can talk to about _anything_- I can just be myself, and not worry about how cool or well-connected I seem. I'm also going because I miss my boyfriend- yes, my _boyfriend_! To me, he's not just a fashion accessory, I love him! Sean means nothing to me! He just came, started talking to me, bought me a drink and forced his number on me! I know you don't want to have to blame him; you would rather blame me, to save the inconvenience of getting yourself a new boyfriend. Well, I don't care who you blame or what you think, I _know _why I'm leaving, and that's to get back to my family, and away from people like _you_!' They stood, dumbstruck, not knowing how to respond. I ran past them down the hallway, tears streaming down my cheeks. Then I remembered something, and ran back, thrusting some papers into Emma's hands. 'Oh, can you give this essay on zoology to Miss Strite? And this letter to my lovely supervisor. Thank you!' Then I slammed the door in their astonished faces.

I threw myself into the first train home, collapsing onto a seat. My sadness was fast evaporating, now I was on my way home. I got off at my town's stop, got a bus to my house, then bracing myself, rang the doorbell. The door was yanked open by Rose. She looked at me for several seconds, her mouth open. Then she shrieked 'CADDY!'

Chaos ensued. Dad came home from London. Dinner was made for me. Sarah and Michael were telephoned, though it was 11 o'clock at night. And I felt completely and totally... well, complete.

***

A week and a half later, I was back on a train for home- but this time, not alone. Saffy and Rose had been allowed to come and 'settle me in', as Dad called it. Rose was armed with her paints and pencils, Saffy, with- herself. To cut a long story short, by the end of the day, I was absolutely fine. My teachers forgave me, and said they would try and lay off the homework- and they absoloutely loved Rose. Emma and Holly totally apologized, and now we 3 are quite good friends. They had obviously been shaken by my rant- I guess the fact that Saffy was with me when I was talking it through with them helped, too. But best of all, Rose did an almost life-size mural above my bed- under Holly and Emma's envious stares- of her, Saffy, Sarah, Mum, Dad (striding in from the side),Michael and Indigo, all sitting and lying in various positions around a large room. My own bed formed the centre stage, so my family were constantly around me. I lost count of the times I thanked Rose.

'Just so you know we're always with you.' She said.

**Thanks for reading. Now... review! ******


End file.
